Russus
by Disc Zu
Summary: Serie de historias independientes centradas en Kyou y Tohru. One-shot #7: Definitivamente pudiera hacer un patronus en ese momento..
1. Ser feliz

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia son de mi autoría.

 **Summary:** Tohru sabe que Kyou la odiará por siempre; acaba de romper su brazalete favorito.

* * *

 **Ser feliz**

Tohru contiene la respiración.

Él estará furioso, estará más que furioso, estará colérico. Ya imagina lo mucho que saltará la vena de su sien, el como se encresparán sus vividos cabellos, el rechinar de sus dientes. Kyou es un chico impetuoso y Tohru puede estar segura de que aquello lo hará explotar, solo que está vez no será contra su primo, sino contra ella, y la joven no está segura del como hace Yuki para sobrellevar tales escenas de odio.

Eso le pasa por torpe y curiosa, ella no es del tipo que fisgonea, pero últimamente se ha sentido más atraída en todo lo relacionado al joven Sohma. Eso no la inculpa —acaso la delata—, debió hacer lo que hace todo los sábados, entrar recoger la ropa sucia y salir.

La chica lleva las manos a su boca abierta, todavía no puede creer lo que ha pasado. Kyou siempre le repite que no es necesario que se encargue del aseo de toda la casa y mucho menos del de su habitación, pero sintiéndose ella una intrusa en la casa Sohma y acorde al trato que hizo con Shigure cuando se le ofreció techo—aunque a esté parece ya no importarle—, siempre se ha responsabilizado totalmente de la limpieza y organización del hogar, por eso jamás ha atendido a semejante reclamo. Un motivo más que Kyou tendrá para explotar en su contra.

Finalmente Tohru reacciona. Si se da prisa quizá logré reparar el daño antes de que él regrese de su caminata matutina y lo noté, entonces será como que nada haya pasado. Se coloca en cuclillas y una a una comienza a recoger las cuencas blancas y rojas dispersas por todo el piso de la habitación, lo que hasta hace cinco minutos conformaba la pulsera favorita de Kyou, o al menos eso cree Tohru, pues lo ha visto usarla sin falta cada día desde que lo conoce, incluso recuerda una ocasión en la que Arisa sugirió que la pulsera se trataba del regalo de una exnovia e interrogó a su compañero sobre el proceder de aquél su inseparable accesorio. Arisa insistió más de lo prudente en ello y el chico interrogado, presa del nervio y estrés estalló en cólera marchándose de la escuela a grandes zancadas, eso a pesar de que las clases continuaban. Aquél día y sin saber muy bien porqué, Tohru sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, quizá la pulsera sí se tratara de un recuerdo personal del muchacho. Aquella idea entristeció a la joven a tal grado que logró preocupar a sus amigas.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Tohru, no quiere ni pensar en lo que ha hecho y en lo mucho que a Kyou le molestará su acto. La odiará por siempre, eso sería lo peor.

La joven termina de acumular todas las cuencas sobre un pañuelo blanco que cargaba en el bolsillo del delantal rosa, luego recuerda que tiene algo de elástico en su habitación el cual sería perfecto para reparar su error. Se pone de pie alarmada, pensando en el orden de las cuencas ' _Roja, blanca, roja blanca'_ se repite internamente mientras a toda prisa abre la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia, sin embargo para su mala suerte el propietario de aquel brazalete se encuentra del otro lado del umbral.

—¿Tohru? —la mira con una ceja alzada. Kyou no esperaba encontrarla en su cuarto —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo aaaaam... Kyou-kun —sus mejillas se sonrojan —… yo aaaam... hoy... hoy es sábado y debo lavar la ropa sucia así que vi... vine a ello.

Kyou suelta un suspiro exasperado, como si no le hubiera dicho cientos de veces a la chica que no es necesario que se ocupe de sus cosas. Tohru puede ser algo terca en ciertos aspectos.

El joven mira sobre el hombro de ella, ahí atrás se encuentra la dichosa ropa _sucia_.

—Creo que olvidas algo —le dice señalando la canasta que Tohru dejó en el cuarto tras de sí. Ella empieza a balbucear evidenciando su nerviosismo —… ¿pasó algo?

La cara de ella se colorea aún más, de un rojo alarmante, comparable con el rojo de una de las manzanas que desayunó hace unas horas. La mirada inquisidora de Kyou sostiene la suya durante algunos segundos, entonces Tohru no puede evitar delatarse desviando un segundo los ojos al pañuelo blanco entre sus manos, instintivamente Kyou sigue la dirección de la mirada de Tohru, y ahí están entre las delicadas y blancas manos de la chica, todas revueltas, las cuencas de la pulsera que hasta el día de ayer le era inseparable.

Él joven deja escapar un _"ohhhh"_ difícil de interpretar.

—Lo... lo siento muchísimo Kyou-kun. No… no era mi intención… yo… yo solo la vi ahí y pensé que era extraño que no la llevases contigo y… que… quería verla más de cerca porque es mucho… muy extraño que no la usaras —la chica toma una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se tornan cristalinos —pe… pero… no tuve cuidado y con la esquina de la mesita de noche… —un temblor se apodera de sus manos—. Por favor no estés molesto.

Kyou permanece en silencio, su mirada fija en las manos de Tohru. Tampoco él puede creerlo; la pulsera rota, igual que su maldición. Entre esas manos blancas y finas las cuencas rojas y blancas parecen ser algo sin importancia, parecen ser, como lo cree Tohru, los restos de una insignificante pulsera y no el hechizo que contiene a un horrible demonio que vive dentro de los poseídos por el gato. Hoy tuvo _ese_ sueño, algo dentro de él se despidió para siempre, él lloró. Por la mañana notó que el brazalete ya no era necesario, así que —pensando que alucinaba— lo dejo junto al despertador y continuó con su rutina de todos los días. Evitó pensar en la pulsera, evitó pensar en Akito y evitó pensar en el resto de los Sohma, más no logró evitar pensar en la chica de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos castaños que justo ahora se encuentra inmóvil frente a él y en cuyas manos pálidas y temblorosas se encuentra deshecho lo único que refrenaba un poco su amor por ella.

—Kyou… Kyou-kun… pu… puedo repararla… en serio —dice Tohru con la mirada baja y la voz quebrada —. Por favor, por favor no estés molesto.

La voz de ella lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, Kyou la mira unos segundos, la comisura de los labios de la chica tiembla y su voz se ha vuelto débil, apenas audible.

—¿Por qué estas tan depresiva? —pregunta desviando la mirada, cree conocer la respuesta.

—Sé que te encanta este brazalete, en este momento debes estar muy molesto conmigo. Lo siento tanto Kyou-kun... por favor no me odies. —la chica exhala y una lagrima amenaza con deslizarse por sus pómulos sonrojados.

—Tohru no estoy molesto —dice con voz más suave anormal. Tohru alza la vista sosteniendo la de él por unos segundos, le parece ver un brillo especial en sus ojos naranjas que asemejan el despunté de un buen día.

—¿no… no lo estás? —pregunta con una voz aún temblorosa.

Kyou lleva una mano a sus cabellos y suelta un largo suspiro.

—No. Me estaba preguntando está mañana que debía hacer con la pulsera, veras es que ya no me sirve y pensaba en el mejor método para deshacerme de ella… Creo que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, la verdad me alegro que esté rota, ahora será más fácil botarla.

Tohru lo mira boquiabierta sin poder dar crédito a las palabras del chico, ¡y ella que temía tanto el ser odiada por siempre!, aquello parece más bien un agradecimiento por parte de él.

—Además… ahora puedo hacer esto.

Kyou toma una de las muñecas de Tohru atrayéndola hacia él abruptamente, las cuencas caen dispersas al suelo, algunas botan y ruedan por la habitación y el pasillo pero ninguno de los dos hace nada al respecto. Él envuelve entre sus brazos los hombros de Tohru y una de sus manos se posa sobre la nuca de ella acercándola hacia su pecho, sus dedos se entrecruzan con los mechones de largo cabello oscuro, y apoya su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven. Ella tiembla un poco, puede escuchar la respiración del chico junto a su oído; ella se sorprende, más el temblor que se apodera de su figura no es debido a ello, sino al sentimiento de dicha y confort que comienza a expandirse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Tohru corresponde al gesto sin preguntar, relaja su cuerpo y posa sus manos sobre la ancha espalda de él. Se pregunta por qué nunca antes había abrazado a Kyou, a pesar de que eran tan cercanos ella siempre había sentido cierto distanciamiento por parte de él, quizá debido a eso jamás se había ilusionado al respecto. Ahora puede hacerlo.

Un brazalete hecho pedazos, y el suave beso que Tohru siente depositar a Kyou muy cerca de su frente. Solo eso basta para ser feliz.

* * *

Hola, otra vez yo.

Como quizá ya lo notaron, actualmente no puedo dejar de crear fanfictions para estos dos (me traes viejos recuerdos a la cabeza). Por eso me decidí a que en lugar de llenar FanFiction con cada historia que me venga a la cabeza, y volver todo un caos y desorden, iré publicando aquí todos los One-Shots que tengo pensados para Kyou/Tohru

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


	2. Mousse de chocolate

**Mousse de chocolate y naranja.**

Y la gente insiste en superficialidades; envolturas blancas con moños rojos, cajas rojas con listones blancos; es _San Valentín_ y ha recibido quince chocolates de quince mujeres diferentes, siquiera recuerda el rostro de ninguna. El dōjō tiene más audiencia que nunca, Kagura se ha autonombrado su novia, lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos y ahora se rehúsa a soltarle el cuello. Que festividad tan odiosa.

Sus ojos naranjas se pasean entre las espectadoras que su enérgica amiga de la infancia no ha logrado ahuyentar, le parece reconocer algunos rostros, quizá sean compañeras de la escuela, no podría decir el nombre de ninguna. Kyou detiene su mirada a la mitad del recorrido al vislumbrar un par de ojos caoba que la observan entre el tumulto, piel blanca, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello oscuro, boca pequeña…

—¡Ommmm… Kyou-kuuuuuun! deberías de invitarme a salir hoy ¿no lo crees? —la hermosa joven deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el cuello del chico quien irremediablemente tambalea en busca de equilibrio. Cuando Kyou ha conseguido estabilizarse vuelve la mirada a dónde vio a Tohru segundos antes, salvo que ahí no hay nadie —. ¿Qué dices? ¿… eh?, ¿…eh? —insiste Kagura.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Grita el joven llegando al límite de su paciencia y deshaciendo el agarre que lo tiene sujeto —, ¡Kagura! Tú y yo no iremos a ningún lado, ¡entiende que no quiero estar contigo!

La joven de ojos grises le dirige una mirada dolida antes de salir corriendo al tiempo que le grita lo insensible que es. Las mujeres presentes comienza a murmuran entre ellas, el joven le resta importancia al asunto. Kagura estará bien, es así todos los años.  
Kyou se asegura otra vez de que la imagen de Tohru no fuera más que una alucinación suya, entonces bufa molesto y trata de concentrarse en la secuencia de movimientos que estaba repitiendo antes de que le saltaran encima.

 _Estúpido día estúpido._

* * *

Inconscientemente tomó el camino rumbo a _ese_ departamento una vez que el sol amenazo con ocultarse en el horizonte, no tan inconscientemente tocó el timbre y ahora espera de pie en la puerta, brazos cruzados, faz molesta. Escucha una dulce voz que grita del otro lado que espere un segundo, y aunque normalmente no es así le enfada saber que _ella_ de hecho tiene tiempo de recibir gente en su casa, pero no para otorgarle una visita a él.

Tohru abre la puerta e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa pálido al ver a Kyou del otro lado del umbral.

—¡Oi! —saluda él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Ooooom… ah! Kyou-kun… ¡¿qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Visitando ¿qué parece? —dice entrando al departamento con extrema confianza y sin esperar ser invitado —… ¿está Kyoko?

—¡Ah… mamá salió! —dice Tohru cerrando la puerta nerviosamente.

—Ya veo —Kyou se adelanta al saloncito y deja caer su peso sobre el sofá. Enciende el televisor distraídamente, cambia los canales con gesto de aburrimiento sin desviar la mirada del televisor, como quien espera algo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Tohru se sienta en el sofá individual quedando frente a él, sus manos se mueven nerviosas una contra la otra. De todas las cosas en el mundo no esperaba esa visita y no sabe bien cómo sentirse al respecto. El recuerdo de aquella tarde viene a su mente y un nudo se forma en su garganta.

—… amm Kyou-kun, ¿querías hablar con mamá? ¿Esperarás a que llegue?... puede que tarde un poco y me imagino que estarás ocupado esta tarde.

—… no realmente —responde cortante sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada mientras continua cambiando canales. A Thoru le sorprende la respuesta, no sabe qué decir o qué pensar.

Pasan diez minutos. La chica no agrega ni una palabra.

Kyou tuerce la boca, ¡estúpida festividad estúpida y banal!, ¿Por qué sigue molestándolo?  
Repentinamente apaga el televisor y dirige una mirada seria a Tohru. La chica da un leve brinco al percatarse; los ojos de Kyou parecen haber cambiado de color volviéndose más rojos y el corazón de Tohru amenaza con salir del pecho a través de su garganta.

—… ¿es… está todo bien?

—No… ¿Dónde está? —cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ah!... creo que salió a hacer la compra pero no debe de…

—¡No hablo de Kyoko, tonta! —Pone los ojos en blanco—, ¿Dónde está mi chocolate? —. La boca de Tohru se abre ligeramente antes de que un color rosa coloree de nueva cuenta sus mejillas —. ¡¿No tienes un chocolate para mí?! —interroga Kyou un poco fuera de sí y alzando la voz más de lo intencionado.

Tohru parece volverse pequeña ante la imponente presencia del peli-naranja, sus ojos se abren grandes, aquello sin duda la toma por sorpresa pero además la pone en un aprieto —, ¡Sí! ¡Si tengo uno! —dice finalmente después de un tiempo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación.

Kyou permanece en silencio en el salón, un gruñido escapa de su boca y sus puños están cerrados fuertemente. Así que Tohru va a buscar cualquier chocolate que le haya sobrado para dárselo a él, ¿y eso que más da? El ya recibió veinte chocolates en lo que va del día —los siguió recibiendo— y además, ni siquiera le encanta el sabor, así que qué importa si la chica le regala chocolate a todos menos a él… ¡él los tiene de sobra!, ¡los seguirá teniendo de sobra!, ¡cualquier desconocida en la calle se los da!

— _¡Ah Kyon-Kyon! Te creerás mucho por todos esos dulces que llevas, pero ¿qué significado tienen si no te los da alguien especial?_

Estúpidos compañeros de clase y su estúpida charla de niñas.

Tohru regresa a los dos minutos con pasos calmados y cargando una pequeña cajita entre sus manos forrada en color naranja y con un listón blanco, la tiende a Kyou quien inmediatamente la arrebata de sus manos y la abre sin prestar atención a la envoltura ni a la dedicatoria en ella mientras murmura cosas para sí mismo. Ciertamente el joven espera encontrar cualquier chocolate barato dentro, por eso cuando termina por abrir la caja que contiene el dulce siente como si un galón de agua helada callera sobre él.

El contenido no está conformado por uno solo, sino que son varios los chocolates dentro de la cajita. No solo eso sino que está cuidadosamente decorados con letras naranjas que forman su nombre a lo largo de lo que Tohru ha acomodado para formar un corazón. Es un chocolate hecho en casa y habría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que el dulce está adornado para dejar reflejar intenciones románticas _._ En realidad él no está lejos de ser un idiota.

El joven descansa los ojos sobre el dulce medio minutos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que está viendo.

—Quizá ya no lo quieres —dice ella con voz quebrada trayendo al joven de vuelta al momento.

Él levanta la mirada y siente sus manos temblar un poco cuando se encuentra con el rostro ensombrecido de Tohru y unos ojos que amenazan con soltar un par de lágrimas.

¿Qué? Un momento... ¿y él que ha hecho ahora? Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuándo pensabas darme esto? —pregunta reflejando aún algo de molestia en su voz y meneando de arriba abajo con movimientos cortos la cajita en su mano. Tohru abre la boca pero no articula palabra —, ¿y bien? —dice sin otorgar la oportunidad a la chica de permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que sería grosero de mi parte… yo… yo no quería importunarlos.

—¿Importunarlos?, ¿a quiénes?

Tohru sostiene la mirada indagadora de Kyou. Aún contiene las lágrimas y se esfuerza por qué su voz suene normal cuando habla —. A ti y a tu novia —murmura tan suave que el chico apenas alcanza a escuchar.

¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? ¿Se había vuelto Tohru loca?

—No tengo ninguna —dice con una ceja alzada preguntándose si escucho bien. Luego recuerda que le pareció haberla visto en el día —… espera, ¿fuiste al dōjō esta tarde? —ésta vez Tohru no responde. Finalmente la chica ha cedido y una lágrima se desliza lentamente por su pómulo —… no hablaras de Kagura, ¿cierto?

Tohru asiente en silencio. Así se llamaba ella; había escuchado a Kyou dirigirse a la hermosa joven por ese nombre durante la práctica del día, eso mientras Tohru esperaba paciente a que terminara la hora para entregar el obsequio que con tanto esmero había preparado el día anterior. La chica limpia su mejilla con la manga de su suéter; después de eso no había querido que él se enterara de sus sentimientos y había decidido marcharse sin entregar el regalo que evidenciaba su afecto por él.

—¿Estás loca? Kagura no es mi novia. Ella solo… ella se comporta así todo el tiempo. —Kyou siente mariposas en el estómago, no debería pero no puede evitar sonreír para su adentros al ver a Tohru sonrojada y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por detener las lágrimas, suaves hipidos comienzan a brotar de su boca y continua limpiando con su suéter morado los surcos a través de sus mejillas. Kyou toma por la muñeca la mano de Tohru con la cual ella limpia su rostro —. Detén eso ¿quieres? Te lo dije, Kagura no es mi novia.

Finalmente la joven enfrenta la mirada del chico, Tohru no puede evitarlo, otra vez su corazón da un salto al mirar que él sostiene su mano y que la línea de los labios del muchacho contiene una sonrisa.

—¿No… no lo es? —pregunta entre hipidos.

—¡Claro que no!, escucha, perdóname por hablarte así antes, la verdad es que quería tu tonto chocolate y me estaba volviendo loco pensar en que no me darías nada —dice con un leve sonrojo y apoyando con su otra mano la cajita en el respaldo del sofá para poder tomar la otra mano de Tohru.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro que así es, por eso no tienes por qué estar celosa.

El rojo en el rostro de Tohru incrementa —¡No… no lo estaba! —dice con algo de vergüenza y dando un leve salto al frente.

Kyou sonríe, abiertamente está vez —. Lo que digas Tohru.

La mirada de Kyou baja de los ojos de Tohru a sus labios, la sostiene ahí unos segundos que a la chica le parecen eternos, entonces siente como Kyou conduce una de sus manos a su espalda y la obliga a acercarse más a él. Cerca, muy cerca. Una sensación de felicidad sube desde el pecho por la garganta de Tohru al sentir como él finalmente posa sus labios sobre los de ella formando un suave beso que dura unos segundos.

—¡Jari!… ¡¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

Kyou salta separando su cuerpo del de Tohru, ella también ha dado un brinquito sorprendido. El joven gira la cabeza y vislumbra a Kyoko Honda de pie a unos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada picara en el rostro. Kyou enrojece alarmantemente.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo yo?!... ¡es de mala educación espiar a la gente!

—Esta es mi casa y no me gusta que te pongas romántico con mi hija bajo mi techo —dice correspondiendo en igual tono a la voz del chico.

—¡Keh!... ¡Nadie se puso romantico! —da un leve empujón a Tohru frente a él aumentando la distancia entre ellos —, me estaba despidiendo. ¡Adiós Tohru! —el joven toma la caja que contiene el chocolate y antes de que Tohru vuelva en sí él ya ha cruzado el saloncito en dos grandes zancadas y atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, su rostro siempre enrojecido.

Tohru permanece callada unos segundos más antes de parpadear confundida, su madre la mira con la ceja alzada.

—Tohru, tu nuevo novio está huyendo —le dice señalando la puerta. Ella sacude la cabeza antes de salir tras los pasos de él —, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmura la mujer para sí cuando la ve comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

Kyoko sonríe.

 _El amor, la juventud, los chocolates._


	3. Trasnoche

**Trasnoche**

Tohru sostuvo temblorosa el boleto en su mano. En letras grandes y negras el título del filme se podía leer claramente: " _La venganza del payaso asesino";_ ese no era precisamente la película que ella hubiera escogido. El día de ayer cuando acordó ir al cine junto a sus dos mejores amigas, había pensado más bien en una comedia romántica, o en una película infantil, porqué esas sus favoritas, aunque jamás se lo dijera a nadie pero todo mundo igual lo supiera. Para su mala fortuna la película que estaba a punto de comenzar tendría muchos gritos, un maquillaje terrorífico y litros de salsa de tomate que se asemejarían por completo a la sangre, ella sin duda creería totalmente que era sangre. Sintió sus piernas flaquear.

—Oummm, que mala suerte que solo haya títulos de terror en cartelera, ¿estas segura de que estarás bien Tohru? Podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa hoy y venir al cine después —Arisa posó su mano en el hombro de Tohru, una enorme sonrisa brillaba en su rostro sin lograr disimular su entusiasmo ante la película.

—Eso es cierto Tohru, está bien si te asusta, a mí también me asustan un poco este tipo de filmes ¿sabes? —dijo Hanajima tomando su otro hombro y curveando sus labios en una sonrisa amable —. No estaría bien obligarnos a verla si nos asusta.

Tohru tragó saliva. Estaba horrorizada, pero no era tan distraída como para no darse cuenta de que sus amigas decían aquello con el único propósito de tranquilizarla, y privar a Hana y Uo de ver una película que parecía entusiasmarles, solo porque ella estuviera muy asustada sería muy desconsiderado de su parte.

—¡E… es… estoy bien! La última vez Hatsuharu me mostró como no tener miedo y hoy haré exactamente lo mismo —dijo con voz suave, más para ella que para sus amigas —, además de que teníamos esos pases gratis y sería una verdadera lástima desperdiciarlos ya que hemos canjeado los boletos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto, pero no me gustaría que pasaras una mala noche solamente porqué nos aferramos a venir al cine hoy y ver esta película.

—¡E… estoy perfectamente bien!

—No te preocupes demasiado Hana. Tohru está bien, y además, en caso de que pasará una mala noche siempre puede ir a refugiarse a los brazos de naranjita, ¿verdad? —la rubia guiñó un ojo a Tohru y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

—Y… yo no —un rojo intenso se hizo presente en el rostro de la castaña al tiempo que apretaba frenéticamente el boleto en sus manos. Por un momento su preocupación se desvaneció ante la insinuación de su amiga —… yo… yo no… yo no haría algo como e…

—¡Oh cielos! Supongo que en eso tienes razón Arisa, a veces olvido cuanto ha madurado Tohru. Duele un poco aceptar que tenga quien la abrace cuando este asustada. —exclamó la otra muchacha llevando una mano a su rostro en un gesto de aparente descubrimiento.

—Pe… pero y… yo no…

—¡Bien! —exclamó Arisa alzando el puño al aire y con ojos destellantes de alegría. Sin dar algún tiempo a Tohru de continuar con su réplica —, vamos entonces, no queremos perdernos el inicio de la película ¿cierto?

Hanajima dirigió otra sonrisa amable a Tohru antes de que las tres chicas entregaran sus boletos al controlador, quien llevaba tiempo observándolas con un rostro de duda. El trío entró a la sala donde se proyectaría el filme.

* * *

Tohru mordió nerviosa su labio. Si cerraba los ojos un segundo podía ver claramente la imagen de un payaso de exagerada amplia sonrisa, con prominentes cariosos dientes manchados en sarro y unos diabólicos ojos rojos. Por si fuera poco a veces portaba un cuchillo en sus manos manchadas de fresca sangre humana mientras buscaba a su próxima víctima para descuartizar.

La joven lo había intentado tal cual Hatsuharu le había recomendado la última vez. Había querido pensar que el payaso no era más que una persona de nobles sentimientos, con esposa y dos hijos, que se ganaba la vida asustando gente, pero cierto era que el filme no había dado lugar a imaginar tales cosas; el bufón no solo asustaba a sus víctimas sino que las acorralaba y torturaba antes de trocear sus cuerpos hasta volverlos irreconocibles hasta para el mejor de los forenses —la película había sido muy gráfica con respecto a eso— y nada de amable o inocente habitaba en ese personaje, simplemente un ser malvado cuyo único objetivo en la vida era torturar a personas inocentes y en especial jovencitas.

—Oummmm —la chica dio media vuelta entre las cobijas e intento volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ésta vez la imagen de una cabeza de mujer —solo la cabeza—, que rodaba a través del piso de madera se mostró nítida en sus pensamientos en cuanto Tohru hubo cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos de vuelta le pareció ver entre las sombras la silueta de alguien agazapado junto al armario, ¡Dios! ¡Seguramente era el payaso asesino!

La castaña brincó de la cama y corrió a prender la luz. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al comprobar que lo que antes le había aparecido la silueta de un asesino serial no se trataba más que de la gabardina que había dejado ventilando aquella tarde en la silla del pequeño mueble en el cuál hacía sus tareas.

Tohru llevó ambas manos a su cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, ¿qué haría?, ¿pasaría toda la noche en vela aterrada? Sentía el inevitable peso del cansancio en sus parpados, pues había tenido una semana difícil y aún padecía la fatiga debido al ajetreo en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Definitivamente no podía pasar el resto de la noche en vela, si así fuera el día siguiente sería terrible, debía buscar una forma de conciliar el sueño, pero la idea de bajar sola a beber un vaso de leche tibia para ayudarse a dormir la aterraba.

Las palabras que Uotani había dicho en broma aquella tarde golpearon en sus pensamientos:

 _Siempre puede correr a los brazos Kyou, ¿verdad?_

Inmediatamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, ¿correr a los brazos de Kyou?, ¿era esa una verdadera opción?, seguramente su abrazo sería muy cálido también de noche como lo era de día, y además de dormir segura y protegida dormiría también calientita y reconfortada... asimismo cualquier payaso por aterrador que fuese sería un rival muy pequeño para el experto en artes marciales, futuro heredero del dōjō Sohma.

Tohru sacudió la cabeza con avidez. Definitivamente no podía hacer algo así, sería sumamente penoso para ella hacerle a Kyou una petición como aquella, eso por no hablar de la falta de atención que representaba el esperar que él le hiciera un espació en su habitación después de haber sido despertado pasada la media noche.

Un exhaustivo suspiro escapó de su boca antes de sentarse en la cama. Miro el reloj de mesa, marcaba las tres quince, la hora favorita del payaso endemoniado para atacar… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡El payaso ni siquiera existía! Y si existiera, que coincidencia sería que fuera atacarla justo a ella.

La chica se tranquilizó internamente, ¡sí!, seguramente un payaso asesino estaba justo en ese momento trepando por la pared hasta su venta…

Tohru se congeló cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventanilla de su habitación. Respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Seguramente no había sido más que su imaginación, por si las dudas la joven permaneció inmóvil y en completo silencio unos segundos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando volvió a escuchar aquél ruido como de alguien llamando a la ventana. Su tez se tornó más pálida de lo habitual al darse cuenta que no había sido una alucinación, ¡era real!, el payaso asesino con odio a toda la humanidad —y en especial a las jovencitas castañas que le recordaban a la desalmada de su ex novia— estaba en su ventana, y ella sería su próxima víctima.

Tohru no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, a través del pasillo, hasta el cuarto de su novio. Podía escuchar claramente como unos pesados pasos seguían a los suyos. Sin siquiera mirar atrás abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kyou e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el futón en el cual ya sabía se encontraba descansando él, se aferró fuerte de su brazo y pegó su frente a su pecho articulando el nombre de él repetidas veces en una súplica porqué despertara.

Kyou abrió sus ojos desconcertado, sintió un peso inusual sobre su tórax y una suave voz que lo llamaba.

—Kyou, kyou… por favor despierta —suplicó la joven.

Le tomó unos segundo darse cuenta que aquella voz pertenecía a la dulce Tohru y que está se aferraba tan fuerte de su brazo que empezaba a doler.

Sin decir palabra tomó a la joven por los hombros separándose del agarre, se incorporó y se estiró tratando de sacudirse un poco el sueño. Finalmente reaccionó al grado de registrar en su cerebro que era de madrugada, que ya no soñaba porque si así fuera Tohru no estaría en su cuarto vistiendo un pijama rosa tan poco sexy, y que está repetía tan frenéticamente su nombre que más que otra cosa —como en sus sueños— la chica parecía asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? —formuló finalmente, aun ligeramente somnoliento.

—Ky… Kyo… hay… hay un payaso asesino afuera… en… entro por mi ventana y… y viene por mí. —dijo Tohru temblando del miedo con ambas manos cruzadas a la altura del mentón en un clásico gesto de damisela en aprietos y con una tierna mirada de súplica posada fijamente sobre los ojos de su interlocutor.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar al joven Sohma quien inmediatamente adquirió el papel de caballero andante. Poniéndose de pie en un saltó y sin esperar mayor explicación salió de la habitación para afrontar cualquier cosa que estuviera amenazando a su novia.

Salvo que en el pasillo no había nada.

Caminó en silencio y con extrema cautela hasta la habitación de Tohru. Tampoco ahí había nada.

Kyou corrió la cortina de la ventana para encontrarse con que está estaba cerrada por dentro y que una ramita de árbol que se meneaba con el viento tocaba en el vidrio provocando un leve sonido como de un golpeteo…

Ni rastro de un payaso asesino.

Espera, ¿un qué?, ¿un payaso asesino?

Kyou miró el reloj de mesa en el cuarto de Tohru sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido, marcaba las tres y dieciocho. No pudo evitar un suspiro exasperado, era muy temprano en la mañana para eso.

Apagó la luz, salió de la habitación y deshizo el camino de vuelta a su cuarto.

—¡Tohru! —dijo abriendo la puerta con un movimiento rápido y sin lograr disimular la molestia en su voz —, dime algo… ¿realmente estas segura de que viste a este _payaso asesino_ entrar por tu ventana? —remarcó las palabras payaso asesino por lo absurdas que sonaban.

La chica le regresó una mirada de ojos llorosos. Kyou estaba enfadado pero no pudo evitar sentir su malhumor amainar ante esa dulce mirada.

—Bu… bueno… no lo vi, pero lo escuche entrar y correr tras de mí en el pasillo. —la chica bajo la mirada a sus manos sospechando lo que venía. Después de todo si lo había imaginado.

Kyou se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Tohru, son las tres de la mañana, ¿te das cuenta que sería muy absurdo que viniera alguien vestido de payaso exclusivamente a atacarte?, ¿porqué de payaso?, además en esta casa viven tres hombres, tendría que ser un payaso muy estúpido para intentar meterse contigo.

La joven permaneció en silencio con toda la atención centrada en sus manos, abrió su boca varias veces sin articular palabra.

—Bueno… sí suena algo absurdo si lo pones de esa forma —murmuró finalmente alzando la mirada.

Kyou llevo las manos a su rostro en un gesto de exasperación, también él se sentía agotado.

—¡Ky… Kyou!, ¡lo siento tanto! —se disculpó Tohru agitadamente al ver este ademán en el chico. De todos, al que menos quería incomodar era a él —… n… no he dormido en toda la noche, estoy algo asustada. Supongo que imagino cosas, no era mi intención despertarte por nada.

Kyou le regreso una mirada dubitativa. Luego bufó.

—No has dormido nada —hizo una pausa larga de reflexión —. Claro que puedes despertarme sin motivo Tohru, es solo que estoy algo cansado justo ahora, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

La joven abrió la boca sorprendida. Acababa de delatarse ella sola de algo tan vergonzoso como que no había podido dormir toda la noche, ahora tenía que explicar que todo era a causa de una película de terror que para cualquier otro sería algo absurda e inclusive motivo de mofa. Sin duda así lo sería para Kyou.

—Esto… no… no quise decir que no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada, yo… yo

Tohru se detuvo al ver como el gesto de su novio cambiaba y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sintió su rostro arder; el gesto burlón de Kyou solo la hacía avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué clase de película viste hoy con esas dos?

Descubierta. No podía sostener por mucho tiempo una mentira a Kyou, él la conocía bien.

—Bu… bueno, ni siquiera era tan aterradora… la san… sangre parecía falsa y e… el sonido era malo.

—¿Enserio? —alzó una ceja.

Al principio Tohru intentó parecer confiada, inclusive algo ruda, sin embargo las palabras de reafirmación a su última frase no consiguieron salir de su boca.

—¿Había payasos asesinos en la película? —sonrió otra vez y un silencio siguió a este gesto en el que el chico esperó una respuesta de su novia, la cual no añadió palabra. —. Sabes que puedes decirme —una expresión de comprensión cruzó el rostro del Kyou esta vez.

Tohru tragó saliva. Si era a Kyou estaba bien decir lo que fuera, él le había otorgado aquel único derecho hacía mucho tiempo.

—Quizá hubiera uno —dijo la chica con las mejillas rosas y una voz tan suave que Kyou debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr escucharla.

—Claro que lo había —agregó sonriente Kyou divertido por la ingenuidad de su inocente novia —. Ese tipo de películas no son para público sensible, ¿lo sabías?

Tohru miró al joven sonreír y no pudo evitar dejar ir el sentimiento de vergüenza, sus propios labios se curvaron hacía arriba contagiada por la felicidad del chico antes de asentir ligeramente.

—Si de algo ayuda puedes pasar la noche aquí —dijo el joven dedicándole una última mirada a su novia antes de recostarse de vuelta sobre el futón —solo apaga la luz antes.

La castaña dudo unos minutos viendo a Kyou acomodarse para dormir, seguro el abrazo de Kyou, al igual que su sonrisa, sería muy cálido en esos momentos. Finalmente apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a él.

Tohru no vio más payasos asesinos esa noche.

* * *

Happy Halloween!


	4. Inicio

Inicio

Me cuesta creer como odié a Tohru la primera vez que la vi acomodada en propiedad Sohma; su sonrisa me pareció burlona y su amabilidad una farsa, todas mis batallas de aquellos últimos cuatro meses se tornaron en derrota cuando vi aparecer, junto a esa chica bonita de cabello largo y piel blanca, el fantasma de Kyoko Honda que repetía inexorable ese último _No te perdonaré_ que continuará por torturarme toda mi vida. En mi fuero interno tampoco yo me perdonaba.

Por supuesto que de esto ella no tenía culpa alguna, con esfuerzos logré mitigar algo de mi ira inicial —la cuál ella, al poco tiempo, logró desvanecer por completo— y lograr una conversación forzada para mí, aunque natural para ella. Yo nunca estuve acostumbrado a pláticas de esa índole, nadie hablaría conmigo sabiendo que mi cuerpo estaba maldito, mucho menos me diría a los pocos días de conocerme, que le gustaba por ser parte del nahual del gato… Tremenda estupidez, que mujer tan tonta.

En aquél momento pensé que si ella supiera más de mí, como que estaba encadenado a las cuencas de una pulsera, o que fríamente decidí mi bienestar sobre la vida de su madre y que la mía propia murió a causa de la carga que representaba tenerme como hijo, entonces aquella chica demasiado amable y sonriente no se interesaría más en mí, en cuanto ella descubriera estas verdades sus deseos de pertenecer al año del gato se desvanecerían junto con todo sentimiento de afecto que pudiera llegar a tenerme.

—Lo siento Kyou-kun, creí que eras un pervertido —Su mano en mi mejilla tratando de enmendar el golpe que ella misma atizó. No puedo evitar recordar aquél primer encuentro —. ¿Duele mucho?

—¡Bah! No duele nada —le dirijo una mirada severa y tomo su mano por la muñeca —Si tienes miedo de los pervertidos debiste decírmelo antes, puedo acompañarte a casa todos los días.

—¡Ah no! Eso no es necesario —sus mejillas se colorean como últimamente se le ha vuelto costumbre. Abre la boca pero no articula palabra, su falta de argumentos resulta obvia. Esta mujer es tan tonta que hace sola el camino de regreso a casa después de su trabajo de medio tiempo, aterrada de que algún acosador la éste siguiendo y aun así jamás me ha hablado de ello a sabiendas de que me ofrecería a acompañarla.

—Igual vendré mañana.

Enlazó los dedos de su mano con la mía y le obligo a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Shigure dónde ahora detesto no verla, una sonrisa se perfila en sus labios.

Es increíble que esta mujer a quién odie al inicio y después amé tanto, la chica bonita de piel blanca, cabello oscuro, sonrisa amable y mirada perdida, quién ahora lo sabe todo de mí —lo que creí que la alejaría— y a pesar de ello permanece renuente a marcharse y resulte afectada de que sea yo quién lo haga, que a ésta mujer le resulte natural que la tome de la mano, que de vez en cuando le abrace y le diga que la quiero mientras le planto un beso, aún no me parece real, me parece más bien un sueño.


	5. Hombre muerto

**Hombre muerto**

A través del alto parlante se había solicitado la presencia de la maestra Mayu en la dirección, ésta había murmurando para sí algunas palabras inapropiadas para su profesión antes de anunciar su salida del salón de clase.

—Compórtense. Volveré enseguida —dirigió una mirada amenazante a los estudiantes.

El reloj contó dos minutos cuando la primera estudiante abandonó el aula.

—Uotani, la maestra dijo que… —aventuró uno de los compañeros.

—¡Cállate! Tengo hambre, no desayune esta mañana.

Siete minutos pasaron cuando la primera bola de papel voló de un lado al otro de aula, tres minutos después de eso no solo bolas de papel eran arrojadas a través del aula, algunos borradores cruzaban como proyectiles de un lado a otro, alguien había anotado las reglas del juego en el pizarrón: Golpe en el hombro equivalían a cinco puntos, golpe en la cabeza diez puntos, golpe en la cara quince puntos los cuáles representaban la máxima puntuación. Nota: Golpear a una compañera se penalizaba restando siete puntos.

Tohru hundió la cabeza un poco más en el libro de física. Preocupada por ponerse al corriente con las clases perdidas debido a su hospitalización, prefería pasar cualquier momento libre preparándose para los exámenes —que generosamente la maestra le había permitido presentar dos semanas después —. En realidad la joven ni siquiera era consciente que una guerra de útiles escolares se libraba a su alrededor, ni mucho menos del peligro que ésta representaba para ella, quién se encontraba sentada en un punto poco estratégico.

—Debemos detener esto —dijo Yuki al ver volar el primer libro—… antes de que alguien resulte heri…

¡BAAAAAAM!

El golpe sonó fuerte y seguido a esto el salón quedó en silencio absoluto durante un segundo, seguido del cuchicheo de parte de algunos chicos.

El libro de historia resbaló del pupitre de Tohru generando otro ruido seco al caer. La chica alzó la mirada; podía escuchar un zumbido agudo a lo lejano y todo se había vuelto borroso, sin mencionar el repentino dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos azules evidenciaban su desubicación.

—¡Oh mierda!... ¿Ho.. Honda? —tembló una voz

Aterrado, el joven de cabellos oscuros quién había causado el golpe buscó a su izquierda dónde se sentaban Uotani y Hanajima, para su buena suerte las dos chicas no había regresado de la cafetería. Luego buscó por la derecha, dónde siempre se sentaba Sohma Kyou.

Unos puños tomaron al joven por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraron ligeramente al frente.

—¿Quieres morir? —dijo una voz ronca y muy seria.

El joven contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Era difícil mirar a Kyou a los ojos cuando enfurecía, sus pupilas se dilataban y el iris se volvía rojo. Solo Sohma Yuki podía contener esa mirada, y él estaba lejos de ser como Sohma Yuki.

Aún se escuchaban los murmullos cada vez más fuertes de los compañeros alrededor. Nadie intervenía. La regla no estaba escrita en el pizarrón pero estaba implícita, todo mundo lo sabía; golpe a una compañera pierdes siete puntos, golpe a Honda Tohru pierdes la vida.

—Lo… lo siento, fue un accidente —su voz tembló—, no… no pensé que fuera a…

—¡Acaba de salir del hospital idiota! —Kyou sacudió un poco el agarré. El labio inferior de su compañero de clase comenzó a temblar.

—Sí… sí, pero ella… es un poco raro, ¿no?, que se quedará solo ahí sentada, siendo que… —no continuó al percatarse de su mala respuesta.

Un murmullo de desaprobación generado por los compañeros de clase resonó en el salón. Kyou alzo un poco los puños en el aire provocando que el joven tuviera que pararse en puntitas para hacer contacto con el piso.

—¿Estás diciendo que fue su culpa?

—¡No!... ¡no! Nada de eso. Fue… fue por completo mi culpa… yo… yo… ¡Por favor ten piedad!

Esta vez un murmullo de aprobación se extendió entre los compañeros. Todo mundo lo sabe: cuando has golpeado por accidente a Honda Tohru con el libro rojo de historia —o con cualquier otro libro— y te enfrentas al furioso de su novio, lo mejor que puedes hacer es comenzar a rogar por tu vida.

—Tú estás muerto.

—Kyo… Kyon, ¿no me mataras realmente?, ¿verdad?, es decir, somos amigos, ¿no?, ¿recuerdas aquél día qué olvidaste la calculadora y entonces yo generosamente conseguí una para…

—No recuerdo —dijo Kyou alzando el puño al aire.

El joven cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ¿así terminaba la vida? Habían sido unos buenos diecinueve años, aunque se arrepintió internamente de no haber tenido el valor de confesar su amor a Yamagishi, debió hacerlo aquel día de primavera, cuando el viento despeinaba su hermosa melena negra a la puesta del sol y sus ojos resplandecían como el diamante más puro. Y pensar que todo terminaba a causa de un solo error, de una puntería fallida.

—Kyou espera.

El estudiante abrió los ojos de vuelta para toparse con una cabellera gris que se interponía entre su cara y el puño de su atacante.

—¡Yu… Yuki! —dijo al tiempo que lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos —, ¿vi… vienes a salvarme?

El joven de facciones delicadas dirigió una mirada a su compañero, quien trago saliva al percatarse de los ojos de aversión del presidente, sus pupilas que parecían desaparecer formaban una mirada quizá incluso más imponente que la su actual agresor. Después de todo, todos los Sohma en Kaibara formaban parte de la cuadrilla guardaespaldas de Tohru.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando! —la voz enfurecida de Kyou —, ¿realmente vas a defenderlo? ¡golpeó a Tohru!

—Por accidente —el presidente suspiró—. En realidad no vine a defenderlo, ni te diré que hacer con él, aunque preferiría que no lo golpearas en horario de clase pero —hizo una corta pausa enfocando la vista en algún punto atrás de Kyou—, tan impulsivo e idiota como siempre, ¿no deberías primero acompañar a Honda-san a la enfermería? realmente no luce nada bien.

Kyou soltó el agarre de su compañero quién dramáticamente cayo de rodillas al piso. El joven de cabellos naranja giró sus talones en 180 grados; realmente Tohru no lucía nada bien, sus ojos miraban perdidos a un punto del pizarrón y ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza evidenciaban que padecía dolor.

¡Mierda! ¿No había dicho el doctor que la joven debía cuidarse de golpes en la cabeza?

Kyou caminó en dirección a su novia y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Tohru?, ¿no te sientes bien?

La joven articulo un suave "Uhmmm" y parpadeó un par de veces confundida antes de reconocer la figura frente a ella.

—Kyou-kun, estoy bien. Yo solo me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo.

—¿En serio?, porque no luces nada bien, debemos ir a la enfermería.

Tohru miró a Kyou a los ojos y por un instante el dolor de cabeza desapareció, aún no estaba acostumbrada a tener tan cerca de sí esos ojos granate. El color subió a su rostro al tomar consciencia de que ambos se encontraban en horario de clase, y la mayoría de los compañeros los miraban curiosos. Se preguntó cómo Kyou quien siempre había sido fácil de incomodar podía estar tan tranquilo con la situación.

—Realmente estoy bien —murmuró la chica bajando la mirada a sus manos —, solo fue un pequeño golpe.

—Dijiste que estabas mareada. Debemos ir a la enfermería.

Tohru elevó otra vez la mirada y se percató de la determinación en el rostro de su compañero. La joven solo atinó a asentir ante aquella imponente mirada.

Kyou y Tohru atravesarón el aula juntos. El joven, al pasar cercano a su compañero le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—Aún te debo un golpe en la cara.

La regla está implícita; golpe a Honda Tohru y eres hombre muerto.

* * *

Hola, esta vez traigo algo sumamente pequeño y sin mucho Kyou & Tohru, pero la idea principal ahí sigue ¿cierto?

Me pregunto si Kyou realmente golpeo a su pobre compañero, creo que quizá no fue necesario, seguramente Saki se habrá adelantado.

Reviews por favor, me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo. Gracias!


	6. Finito

**Finito**

La respiración de la joven se detuvo un segundo, una suave brisa invernal removió sus cabellos. No dio ni un paso más.

Aún había cinco metros de distancia entre ellos pero miró claramente la ligera sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios y un destello especial en su vivido mirar, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la particularidad en su mirada?, ella que creía recordarlo todo de él.

—¡Oi! Tiempo sin verte —Kyou habló y su voz le sonó especial a Tohru.

La joven no pudo evitar los dos surcos de lágrimas que bajaron por sus pómulos. Si Tohru soñaba de nuevo, esta vez era demasiado real, esta vez no quería despertar.

—Di… diez meses —su voz salió dulce y quebrada.

Tohru llevó su bufanda al rostro intentando limpiar en vano el rastro de melancolía, sus ojos no paraban de llorar.

—¿Diez meses? ¡wow!, estaba seguro de que había sido más tiempo. Definitivamente se sintió como más tiempo.

Un temblor inevitable se apoderó del cuerpo de Tohru. Kyou caminó acortando la distancia entre ellos y la joven se percató de que él creció un par de centímetros más durante su encierro.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo tomando las manos opalinas de ella entre las suyas. Tohru advirtió que las de él también temblaban.

La castaña no pudo evitarlo ni un segundo más. Terminó por borrar cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus lágrimas aumentaron cuando se cercioró de que él no se transformó por aquél contacto, finalmente puede abrazar a Kyou. Las manos de Tohru se cerraron entre las de él al tiempo que pegó la frente al masculino pecho.

—Ky… kyou-kun —dijo entre sollozos—… pensé que quizá yo… yo nunca podría… pensé que… nun… nunca te vería de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el chico y su voz sonó mucho más relajada que la de la joven—, bueno puedes olvidarte de esa idea de una maldita vez — Kyou separó sus manos de las de ella y las utilizó para alzar el rostro de Tohru desde su mentón. El joven sonrió al ver ese par de zafiros—. No me iré nunca más otra vez… Tohru.

La joven también sonrió al sentir el suave beso que Kyou depositó en su frente, un sentimiento de paz la invadió por dentro al creer en sus palabras.

La maldición está rota. El gato es libre.

* * *

Prometo que el próximo será más largo.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, no duden en dejar más


	7. Animato revelio

**_Animato Revelio_**

Todo en ella era luz, amabilidad, simpatía y alegría.

Excepto cuando no lo era.

En ocasiones, había notado Kyou, su sonrisa flaqueaba. Era un gesto que se reconocía fácilmente en la comisura izquierda del labio, en un movimiento de sus blancas manos que no era del todo correcto —como si de repente no supiera que hacer con ellas— y sobre todo en un resplandor particular y opaco en la mirada.

Kyou odiaba cuando no todo en ella era alegría.

Cuando el joven Sohma alcanzaba a detectar las distintivas señas en Tohru que indicaban un rastro de melancolía, el chico buscaba un lugar donde no fuera visto y tomaba otra forma; la de un gato naranja de talla mediana. Entonces se escabullía a través de los corredores del castillo hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a las cocinas y esperaba a que un estudiante en capa negra de bordes amarillos tocará los barriles y abriera el acceso para entrar sin sospecha a la sala común cubierta en banderines en de los mismos colores. Ubicaba entre ellos a la chica de cabello castaño y sonrisa afligida y se le acercaba hasta distraer su atención del fuego en la chimenea.

Tohru siempre sonreía al verlo.

* * *

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era preferida por gran cantidad de estudiantes. Ahora que estaban en séptimo grado comenzaban a aprender las bases de hechizos de defensa avanzados, esencialmente llevaban toda la semana practicando el encantamiento _patronus_. Las motitas de humo plateadas que salían de las varitas de todos los estudiantes comenzaban a adquirir forma, incluso un par de jóvenes, los más destacados en clase, habían logrado que un animal plateado anduviera de un lado a otro del aula del tercer piso, era emocionante, aún a pesar de que el profesor hubiera aclarado desde el primer día de práctica que de ninguna manera era lo mismo hacer el hechizo en un aula que frente a un verdadero dementor.

Kyou buscó en su mente un pensamiento feliz, pero ninguno de sus recuerdos funcionó. Intento pensando en el día que recibió su carta de ingreso al colegio, había sido una sorpresa para todo el zodiaco. Era la primera vez que el gato fuera reconocido como mago, anteriormente nunca habían sido capaces de realizar magia —además de convertirse en gato, por supuesto—, claro que Kyou no se había esperanzado mucho al principio, había creído que Akito se negaría rotundamente a que atendiera las clases de magia y hechicería. Para su sorpresa y algo de alegría, pronto Shishou le comunicó que Akito no tenía problema alguno en que tomara el tren en septiembre. Más tarde Kyou supo que su primo Shigure había intercedido por él ante la cabeza de la familia Sohma, aunque hasta la fecha no sabía el porqué. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Kyou había albergado esperanza al ser declarado un mago, quizá algún día pudiera vencer a su primo Yuki en combate, si ese fuera el caso entonces no tendrían por qué aislarlo nunca en aquella habitación prometida.

— _Expecto patronum —_ dijo Kyou agitando la varita y una brizna de humo plateado asomo de la punta de ella.

Jamás lo lograría.

—Woa... Uo, es realmente bonito

Aquella voz la reconocería donde fuera. Era tan afín a su oído.

El chico giró su cabeza a la izquierda para percatarse del motivo de la alegría de la joven, para su sorpresa un pequeño pájaro plateado era guiado por la varita de una chica de la misma casa que él, rubia y alta quién sonreía encantada.

—Lo es ¿verdad?, y todo gracias a ti Tohru, estaba pensando en aquella ocasión que jugamos al quidditch con Kyoko en el campo que está en la colina cerca de tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Oh sí! Ese realmente fue un día muy alegre—Tohru sonrió y asintió, solo Kyou logró percatarse de algo extraño en el gesto de la chica, aunque no era raro en ocasiones percibir un poco de aflicción en ella cuando hablaba de su difunta madre.

Suspiró.

Kyou se había admitido sus sentimientos por Tohru hacía un par de años ya, y había decidido desde entonces guardarlos para él. Él era el gato después de todo, no había nada en su persona ni en su futuro que pudiera ofrecerle a la castaña.

La había conocido en una ocasión en la cual ella había ido al campo de quidditch para ver a su amiga Arisa entrenar junto al equipo de su casa, equipo en el cuál Kyou figuraba como golpeador desde el segundo año del colegio. Había sido un accidente, él ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de alguien en las gradas cuando desvió la bludger en esa dirección. El golpe había sido particularmente fuerte, y por supuesto que Tohru tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería por su amiga —quien en el siguiente entrenamiento cobró venganza derribando al chico de su escoba al ascender—. Kyou no era una persona que se distinguiera por su amabilidad, sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo, su conciencia lo había llevado hasta la mismísima enfermería con el único propósito de pedir disculpas a la chica de piel blanca y ojos azules que en aquel momento se recuperaba de una contusión cerebral. Pasando la incomodidad del primer momento, y la confusión en la cabeza de Tohru, todo había sido muy fácil y natural para los dos.

Era simple estar con ella. Bastaba con sentarse en la hilera de atrás de la chica durante las clases para que cuando llamarán a trabajar en parejas ella volteará con una sonrisa radiante, o coincidir por ratos en la biblioteca cuando tenían examen de una asignatura en común —porque ninguno de los dos estudiaba en la sala de su propia casa—, o que ella no se perdiera ninguno de los entrenamientos del equipo en uniforme escarlata. Era tan sencillo como que en las visitas a Hogsmeade casualmente se encontrarán en las tres escobas cuando buscaban refugiarse del frío y que ahí se estuviera calentito en compañía uno del otro, o que en los banquetes de bienvenida del gran comedor ambos cruzarán constantes miradas de una mesa a la otra, porque habían pasado semanas sin verse y dadas las circunstancias de ambos, también sin poder enviarse carta alguna a través de una lechuza.

Y encontrarse con ella finalmente, después de casi todo el verano sin noticia alguna, y corroborar que ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas seguía haciendo acto de presencia al verlo —solo a él— era, si se podía describir de alguna manera, felicidad.

— _Expecto patronum —_ repitió el joven concentrando toda la fuerza de su pensamiento en el recuerdo del último banquete de selección.

Esta vez, para su propio asombro, la hebra plateada que salió de su varita no tardó en tomar forma; El animal frente a él era un gato plateado que destelleaba brillos cálidos en color naranja.

El chico sonrió. El patronus de Kyou, era por así decirlo, idéntico a Kyou.

Al joven esto no le causo la más mínima sorpresa, inclusive no entendió antes como no se le había ocurrido antes que el animal en su patronus sería —obviamente— su signo zodiacal.

El leve grito ahogado que llegó de su izquierda fue lo que lo embotó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para corroborar, por la mano de Tohru en su boca, que era ella la fuente de aquel gesto tan inesperado.

Al principió el chico no dedujo a que se debió la exclamación de Tohru, entonces siguió el punto que señalaba ella con su mano temblorosa —la que no había usado para cubrir su grito— y descubrió que la sorpresa en la chica se había debido a la aparición de su patronus. Kyou inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer, pero ya era tarde, podía ver el brillo de descubrimiento en la mirada de ella.

—K... Kyou, … ga... tu... el gato... pratronus —balbuceó Tohru.

Kyou le dirigió una mirada de ojos abiertos y escondió su varita tras su espalda, luego se maldijo a sí mismo internamente, sí, como si esconder la varita fuera a revertir el hechizo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en algo bueno que decir, pero el rojo en su rostro aumentaba delatándolo aún más ante la chica.

—Me tengo que ir —cortó finalmente al tiempo que tomaba sus pertenencias y salía del aula tan rápidamente que ni siquiera el profesor se percató del gesto.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas a través de los corredores. Tarde, muy tarde, seguramente Tohru lo había deducido ya, ¿en qué pensaba cuando se transformaba deliberadamente en gato para hacerle compañía?, por supuesto que algún día esto pudiera pasar. ¿Qué clase de estúpido era?

 _Uno muy grande_.

— Kyou —escuchó aquella voz tras de él, y el chico supo que la confrontación era inminente. Quizá podría saltar por la ventana, eso le daría tiempo de pensar en algo. —Kyou, espera, ¿eres tu... ?, quiero decir, ¿eres un animago?, pero no estás en el registrrrrr...

—Shhhh —dijo Kyou dando la vuelta y cubriendo con su mano la boca de ella, —esto no tiene nada que ver con estar en un maldito registro, ¿sí?

—Pebo em le blase de —balbuceó Tohru. Kyou retiró la mano de su boca —… pero en la clase de transformaciones dijeron que todos los animagos deben de estar registrados ante el ministerio...

—… esto no es lo que crees, ¿realmente piensas que yo hubiera podido hacer el hechizo de transformación? No es nada de lo que estás pensando, no es genial, ni divertido ni nada por el estilo. —su voz comenzó a sonar ansiosa. No podía evitarlo, Kyou sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando alguien externo se enteraba del secreto.

—pero entonces... —insistió la chica.

—Escucha, no puedes saber, nadie debe de saber. No le puedes decir nada a nadie Tohru, no a Uotani, no a Hanajima. Si lo haces, si ellos se enteran de que sabes, si Akito se entera, entonces... entonces...

 _… me borrarán de tu recuerdo._

Ella miró a Kyou a los ojos. Era la primera vez que los viera así, quizá fueran solo sus ojos azules reflejados en los de él, pero luego estaba el temblor de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, su respiración tan pausada, su piel ligeramente pálida, el cómo bajaba su mirada.

Tohru odió eso.

—No le diré a nadie Kyou —los ojos de él regresaron a los de ella —, y no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, aunque... quizá... no digo que ahora, pero... quizá algún día puedas decírmelo.

Había algo que funcionaba como calmante en sus palabras, la tranquilidad de su voz, o talvez la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Gracias. —dijo él después de medio minuto de silencio, a lo que ella amplió sonrisa.

—Debo ir a la siguiente asignatura. Hana debe de estar esperando. —Tohru dio media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos. Luego se detuvo un segundo y volvió a girar sobre sus pies —... quizá esto no venga mucho al caso después, solo me gustaría que supieras que siempre he amado los gatos. —dijo finalmente para alejarse definitivamente.

Kyou sintió una calidez en su pecho.

Definitivamente pudiera hacer un patronus en ese momento.

* * *

¡Reviews!


End file.
